Okure Kyuuri
Kyuuri is the Mizukage of Kirigakure. Appearance Kyuuri wears a navy blue kimono that is easily removable just in case he needs to release any weapons in a short time frame. It has a red sash around waist that holds his sword and navy blue shorts underneath the kimono. His body is thin and short, but only slightly muscular. It is covered in multiple tattoos which hold a multitude of weapons. He also has medium length, white, and spiky hair. Personality In most places, Kyuuri acts completely formal and doesn't step out of line. However, this is just a facade that he uses to hide his true intentions. In reality, Kyuuri is a trickster, playing tricks and pranks whenever possible. Kyuuri can't stand boring activities and always tries to make things more fun instead of anything else. However, like most other ninja, he takes battles seriously, but he still sometimes plays pranks on opponents while fighting. Time has altered him somewhat. He keeps pranks to a minumum, but still tries to joke around whenever possible. History Kyuuri was born into a normal family like any other in Kiri. His mother taught him the many ways to use weapons and gave him his first weighted weapons and constantly had him practice his aim. His father, on the other hand, taught him ninjutsu and how to use the only Fuuinjutsu that Kyuuri knows. This, along with his mother's weapon training, let him contain many weapons without actually having to carry them around. However, after Kyuuri had become a genin, his mom received more and more missions, leaving him at home with his father. His father continued teaching him ninjutsu while his sensei from his genin team continued. On one of his missions with his team, he was confronted by a water demon. Being only a genin, he didn't think much of it or think of the dangers that the little demon could cause. He started to play around with it before it asked him a question. The question itself was just a simple problem, it just took some thinking time, but that wasn't the reason the question was asked. The little demon asked the question just to distract the nin, hoping to get a meal. However, being the sharp little genin that he was, Kyuuri summoned one of his daggers and attempted to stab the small kappa. Tiny hands were quickly raised in the air as the tiny beast pleaded for its life. Being as nice as he was, Kyuuri agreed to let the kappa live if it it would stop trying to kill kids. The kappa agreed, but asked how he would get food if he couldn't kill anyone to eat their flesh. Kyuuri asked if there was anything else that the kappa liked to eat, in which the kappa replied with the stereotypical "CUCUMBERS!" Kyuuri thought a bit and asked if the kappa would come along with him and then he would be able to provide him with the proper amounts of food. From that day onward, the kappa, named Piku, travelled along with Kyuuri in a simple friendly relationship. Piku helped Kyuuri with fighting and training, while Kyuuri supplied Piku with cucumbers. While still training to get strong enough for the chuunin exams, Piku decided to show his new friend a trump card to clear the exams. A week or two before the exams had started, Piku started to teach Kyuuri the Kuchiyose no Jutsu in order to summon Rusu. Eager to learn, Kyuuri listened to the kappa and practiced and trained. By the time the chuunin exams came, the genin was all ready and able to summon Pisu's much older brother, Rusu. With Rusu's help, the chuunin exam flew by with Kyuuri passing with ease. His life as a chuunin was about the same as all other normal chuunin lives with him completing missions and such. Most of his chuunin life was very unexciting. His mom was constantly on missions, being busy with one of the most important and feared organizations in Kiri. Nothing much else happened during his chuunin life, besides the event that happened after his rank up to Jounin. On the day after Kyuuri ranked up, he received a message that his mother had died on the mission. The only thing that was saved was her sword, which was famous amoung the Kiri nin. Since she had not trained anyone else with the sword, it was passed down to her son, Kyuuri. With the sword, Kyuuri gained acceptence into the fabled team of swordsmen. His time in the the Seven Swordsman was amazing, to Kyuuri. He was able to travel the world and make many new friends and bond further with Piku. However, not everything was perfect, since he also had to do a bunch of lazy work as well. Sure, it wasn't the best of things to do, but at least he still got free time. He did go on exciting missions, such as his mission against a salamander or against bandits. However, time was cut short whenever a new Kage needed to be assigned. Sure, he was young for the time, but he was also one of the best fit for the position. He reluctantly gave up his position as one of the Seven Swordsman in order to protect the village. Even though he is still relatively new to the job, he still tries to keep the correct demeanor about himself, since he wants to show how he is able to take on the responsiblity. Abilities Description of what they can do. No specifics, though. Quotes Cool quotes that they've said. Category:Kirigakure Category:Mizukage